Happy Valentin's Day
by Mayils
Summary: C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin, et Pourdlard a décidé de fêter ça... RWHG. TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans les fics à plusieurs chapitres ! Bon y'en aura pas beaucoup (3 je pense), mais bon je débute !

* * *

« Absurde ! Complètement absurde ! »

Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor d'un pas pressé. Elle s'approcha de Ron et Neville. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le sol et se livraient à un féroce combat d'échecs version sorcier. La Tour noire de Ron venait de mettre en pièces le pion blanc de Neville, quand Hermione jeta le parchemin froissé au beau milieu du plateau de jeu, éparpillant de tous les côtés les pièces indignées.

« Lisez ça ! c'est consternant ! »

« Hermione ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on jouait ? Je gagnais en plus ! Franchement ! Je sais que tu veux que j'aille faire mon devoir de métamorphose, mais c'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça et d'imaginer une telle mise en scène pour m'empêcher de continuer mon jeu ! J'étais justement en train de réduire en pièce le jeu de Neville, ce qui aurait mis fin à la partie et m'aurait permit d'aller gentiment faire cette dissertation sur la métamorphose humaine ! » dit Ron, indigné.

« Roh ! Tais toi ! Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la métamorphose ! Regardez ce qu'on m'a envoyé à l'instant » répondit avec fureur la jeune sorcière en montrant à Ron et à Neville le parchemin froissé.

Ce dernier s'en empara et lut à haute voix :

« A Hermione Jane Granger, préfète en chef, maison de Gryffondor,

Comme vous le savez sûrement, le 14 février approche à grands pas. Cette année, afin de mieux connaître les coutumes et habitudes moldues, nous avons décidé de célébrer à la manière de nos concitoyens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques certaines des fêtes qui ont beaucoup de succès dans leur monde. Ainsi, pour la Saint Valentin, nous avons décidé d'organiser un grand bal dans la salle commune, le soir du 14 février. Il sera ouvert à tout le monde à partir de la quatrième année.

Durant la semaine précédent le bal, les élèves auront la possibilité de trouver son Valentin ou sa Valentine avec qui aller au bal grâce à des cartes qu'ils donneront aux personnes de leur choix, ceci pour, pourquoi pas, trouver chaussure à son pied !

Afin d'organiser tous ces préparatifs, nous demandons aux préfets et préfets en chefs de se rendre à une réunion dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore le lundi 9 février à 20 h après le dîner.

Avec l'espoir que cette nouvelle vous réjoui, nos sentiments distingués,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur et l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard. »

« Fêter la Saint Valentin ? Mais on n'a jamais fait ça à Poudlard ! Et puis, c'est étrange comme fête, ma grand-mère m'a un peu expliqué le principe ! » dit Neville, complètement abasourdi.

« Exactement ! C'est absurde ! » déclara Hermione avec ardeur.

« Ouais bien sûr ! Mais y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut m'expliquer ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre : on va fêter un truc moldu ? C'est quoi ça, la Saint Valentin ? » demanda Ron, en regardant à tour de rôle Neville et Hermione.

« La Saint Valentin est donc une fête moldue. Cela consiste à offrir des cadeaux à ton petit copain ou ta petite copine, appelés Valentin ou Valentine pour l'occasion. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Quoi ! On change de prénom ce jour-là et on s'appelle tous Valentin ou Valentine ! Mais on va se confondre ! »

« Mais non ! C'est juste symbolique ! C'est la fête des amoureux si tu préfères ! »

« Et pourquoi ça t'embête tant que ça cette fête ? Bon d'accord c'est assez débile, mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Eh bien, c'est affreusement commercial ! C'est le prétexte pour acheter toutes sortes de chocolats, de fleurs, de peluches… C'est seulement enrichissant pour les commerçants ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore et les professeurs veulent qu'on fête ça ! Il y a d'autres fêtes bien plus intelligentes dans le monde moldu, comme le Red Nose Day. »

« Hermione, vois juste dans ça le moyen de s'amuser un peu ! C'est vrai quoi ! Depuis le Tournoi des Trois –euh Quatre- Sorciers, on n'a eu aucun bal ! » dit Neville avec une certaine philosophie.

« S'amuser ? Vous peut-être, mais moi je vais devoir m'occuper des préparatifs et encore pendant la soirée, je vais devoir faire la police ! »

« Hé Hermione, toi qui était si heureuse d'avoir le badge de préfète en chef, ne serais-tu pas en train de regretter ce poste ? » dit Ron avec un sourire taquin. « Moi ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'on va encore devoir se trouver une cavalière ».

« Ouais, mais là, ce sera moins gênant d'inviter une fille, vu qu'on est censé faire nos demandes par carte. » dit Neville avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Ron se rappela alors la violente dispute –probablement l'une des pires- qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, après le bal de Noël en quatrième année. Il devait l'inviter. Bien que cette année il n'y avait pas de Viktor Krum pour la lui souffler sous le nez, un des brillants Serdaigles pourrait très bien le faire. Et il devait vraiment arrêter de lui cacher ses sentiments. Ils étaient maintenant en septième année, bientôt ils se sépareraient tous et qui sait quand il reverrait Hermione. Ca lui faisait de plus en plus mal de garder pour lui cet amour qui ne cessait de grandir. Il se promit que demain il laisserait une carte d'invitation pour le bal dans le sac d'Hermione.

Du bruit le sortit de sa rêverie. Tous les Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune étaient attroupés devant le panneau d'affichage et poussaient des hurlements de joie. Hermione, Ron et Neville comprirent qu'un papier annonçant les festivités de la Saint Valentin venait d'être affiché quand ils virent deux filles de troisième année au bord des larmes disant que c'était injuste que ce ne soit pas ouvert aux troisièmes années.

Hermione poussa un soupir quand elle repensa à tout la temps qu'elle avait mis pour se préparer et qu'elle devrait mettre encore cette fois-ci. Et se dit que la dernière fois, elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir eu Viktor pour l'inviter, mais que cette année elle serait sûrement obligé d'y aller seule. A moins de demander à Ron… Oui, demain elle lui en parlerait.

« Zut ! Je suis en retard à la réunion ! Eh bien, bonne nuit les garçons ! »

« A demain Hermione » répondirent les deux intéressés.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et pour la suite, ce sera sûrement vendredi !

Laissez moi une review surtout ! Merci beaucoup !


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir écrire le deuxième chapitre dans les temps (à savoir vendredi dernier délai), mais j'ai quand même réussi !

J'envoie un énorme merci à tous mes reviewers, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! et en particulier merci à "la chose" pour m'avoir rappelé qu'en fait les sorciers connaissent bel et bien la fête des amoureux ! Mais bon, on va continuer à dire que non, les sorciers ne connaissent pas cette fête !

Voilà donc ledeuxième chapitre, tout du point de vue de Ron durant la semaine précédent le bal.

* * *

_Point de vue de Ron_

Ron se réveilla le lendemain, les yeux cernés. En effet, il n'avait presque pas dormi, son esprit étant omnubilé par le bal de samedi et par son invitation d'Hermione à cette même soirée. Et les seuls moments où il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, celui-ci avait été gravement perturbé par des images de la jeune fille s'excusant car elle avait déjà accepté l'invitation d'un quelconque bellâtre ou pire encore, des images d'elle et d'un de ces beaux parleurs s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans un coin de la Grande Salle sous une pluie de cœurs roses et rouges en papier.

Ron était resté seul très longtemps dans la salle commune après que les élèves de Gryffondor soient tous montés se coucher. Il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi, et il avait écrit son invitation pour Hermione.

Ca aussi, cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il avait utilisé tellement de bouts de parchemin qu'avec tout ce papier, on aurait pu replanter au moins un hectare d'arbres dans la forêt amazonienne ! Le jeune homme n'était jamais satisfait de ses tentatives de mots. Il les trouvait soit froids, conventionnels et impersonnels, soit stupides et pas drôles. Ron avait finalement opté pour un « Salut Hermione, ouah ! eh ben, Neville avait tort, c'est pas plus facile d'inviter quelqu'un avec un mot qu'à vive voix… Bref, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi au bal de la Saint Valentin, enfin juste si ça te dit aussi. Ron. PS : Et je ne te le demande pas car je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on y aille ensemble. »

Oui, finalement, il était bien ce mot. Il avait bien fait d'ajouter le Post Scriptum, si Hermione pensait une seule seconde qu'il l'invitait par dépit, elle dirait non, Ron en était sûr. Par contre, il s'était battu contre lui-même pour ne pas ajouter "en amis" à la fin de sa dernière phrase. S'il l'avait mise, il n'y aurait eu aucun risque qu'Hermione prenne peur et refuse sa proposition, mais il aurait menti en la mettant, il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis, vraiment. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne sans que cela passe pour un geste déplacé, il voulait lui dire « je t'aime », il voulait l'embrasser, il la voulait elle.

Ron se décida enfin à se lever. Son premier cours du mardi, potions, ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Il prit donc tout son temps sous la douche –ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Seamus qui attendait derrière la porte-, se répétant des dizaines de fois la façon dont il allait glisser son mot dans le sac d'Hermione.

A neuf heures et quart, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, mais se dit que de toutes façons, il ne pourrait rien avaler avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

A dix heures, il descendit dans les cachots en compagnie de Neville, Seamus et Dean.

Elle était là, devant la porte, en grande discussion avec Parvati Patil. Je rêve ou elle est encore plus belle qu'hier, songea Ron. Hermione aperçut Ron et lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. Ron crut que son cœur allait exploser et dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser passionnément.

Slughorn, qui avait repris son poste de professeur des potions à la fin de la guerre, les fit entrer. Comme d'habitude, Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, les élèves de septième année commençaient à préparer du Polynectar, car cette potion pouvait être demandée aux ASPICS. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice, en pensant à leur deuxième année où ils avaient déjà préparé cette même potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et commencèrent chacun leur potion.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Ron décida que c'était le moment de glisser le mot dans les affaires d'Hermione. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, elle se remettait une mèche derrière l'oreille et remuait avec grâce sa potion.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Oh…euh non. Non, tout va bien »

Et elle se re-concentra aussitôt sur son Polynectar.

Après tout, pourquoi inviter cette fille au bal, puisqu'elle refusera immédiatement ? pensa Ron, ça ne sert à rien que je me couvre de ridicule en lui demandant puisque je sais déjà quelle sera sa réponse... Mais si par miracle, elle disait oui, si elle acceptait, ce serait le moment le plus beau de sa vie ce bal, et peut-être que, qui sait, avec l'euphorie de la fête et les effets de la bièreaubeurre, il se passerait quelque chose entre eux !

Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il devait tout tenter pour que leur relation change, surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de la regarder tellement il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer si fort qu'ils ne feraient plus qu'un, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, voulant graver dans sa mémoire ses moindres gestes. Et puis, leur relation était quand même très ambiguë, c'était quelque chose entre l'amitié et l'amour, si Hermione lui répondait négativement, au moins il serait fixé et il s'éloignerait d'elle.

Voilà, c'était le moment ou jamais ! Ron se leva de sa chaise et fit semblant d'agiter sa potion. Sa main heurta la pochette de pierres de lune qui tomba par terre, non loin du sac d'Hermione.

Ron s'accroupit près de la pochette, sortit son invitation pour Hermione de sa poche de jean et la glissa discrètement dans le sac ouvert. Il ramassa les pierres de lune et retourna à sa potion comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse !

Mais celle-ci mettait énormément de temps à arriver. Les jours passaient très vite et aucun papier écrit de la main d'Hermione ne se trouvait dans son sac. Il voulut lui demander sa réponse à vive voix, mais il ne la voyait plus que quelques secondes avant les cours. En effet, leurs professeurs leur mettaient des cours supplémentaires, sous prétexte qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts pour les ASPICS, et Ron devait passer tout son temps libre à étudier. Et il n'osait pas approcher Hermione durant les repas tellement elle était concentré sur ses fiches de révision. Dès qu'il la regardait, il voyait qu'elle était gênée et que son regard devenait triste.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre : Hermione, la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde, ne voulait pas aller au bal avec lui, mais n'osait pas le lui dire, car elle était si gentille qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire de la peine.

Le jeune homme éprouva alors une grande colère contre elle. Qu'elle vienne me le dire en face, pensa-t-il avec fureur, qu'elle vienne me démolir en me disant qu'elle n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi, j'ai le droit à une réponse franche, moi je me suis mis à nu devant elle, je lui ai montré mes sentiments, à elle de faire pareil. Quel idiot d'avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre nous, quel idiot d'avoir cru qu'il y avait peut-être de l'amour dans ses regards. Plus jamais je ne lui parlerai, c'est très clair maintenant, nous ne sommes PLUS amis, ni autre chose. Je vais gentiment sortir de sa vie à présent.

Ron jeta un dernier regard furieux à Hermione, assise dans un grand fauteuil de la salle commune, occupée à lire un extrait du traité des Gobelins et s'apprêta à monter jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il posait le pied sur la première marche quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait plutôt bien :

« Ron, ça te dirait de venir au bal de demain soir avec moi ? »

* * *

Ah sadique hein ? Mais je vous promet que la suite arrive bientôt (je ne vous donne pas de jour précis, mais je pense que le prochain chapitre -le point de vue d'Hermione, hihi logique me direz vous- pourra être prêt au début de la semaine prochaine). 


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée : j'avais répondu à certains reviewers que le troisième chapitre de cette fic serait en ligne mardi soir, mais j'ai eu des problèmes pour mettre le chapitre sur le site hier ! M'en veuillez pas trop !

Et merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que certains suivent et attendent les suites avec impatience !

Donc comme promis, la semaine précédent le bal vue par Hermione cette fois-ci !

* * *

_Point de vue d'Hermione_

La réunion de préparation de la Saint Valentin dura longtemps et malgré l'esprit très consciencieux d'Hermione, elle décrocha rapidement de ce que Dumbledore disait, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers un grand jeune homme roux, comme elles le faisaient de plus en plus souvent.

Ron avait bien changé pendant la guerre contre les forces du Mal qui venait de s'achever. Il avait pris de l'assurance, même s'il se laissait facilement abattre par une remarque sur la pauvreté de sa famille. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas moins perdu de son sens de l'humour. Alors que la guerre avait rendu morose certains, lui continuait à tourner en dérision toutes les situations. Et surtout, il avait aidé Hermione à s'en sortir, la jeune fille ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était lui qui venait la réconforter au milieu de la nuit après un de ses cauchemars où elle voyait Ron se faire torturer puis tuer. Et dès qu'elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements, quand elle ne trouvait plus rien sur les Horcruxes, il était là.

Mais ça n'avait jamais été au-delà d'un baiser sur le front ou sur la joue. Même si ce geste était la seule chose qui apaisait Hermione, elle voulait plus. Mais elle était persuadée que Ron non.

« Hermione, tu viens ? »

Ginny venait de tirer Hermione de sa rêverie. En effet, la réunion était à présent terminée et les préfets et préfets en chef se levaient, la mine fatiguée et n'exprimant qu'un seul désir : dormir dans la seconde.

La jeune fille suivit donc Ginny –qui avait été nommée préfète à la place d'Hermione-. Elles se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ginny fit signe à Hermione de se taire quand celle-ci s'apprêtait à donner le mot de passe et dit :

« Hermione, réponds moi franchement, avec qui comptes-tu aller à ce bal ? »

« Avec un garçon qui voudra bien venir avec moi ! »

« Mais encore… »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? De toute façon je me fiche bien de cette soirée. J'admire Dumbledore, c'est un génie et tout ce que tu voudras, mais cette idée de bal de la Saint Valentin, c'est carrément stupide ! Je vais attendre que quelqu'un m'invite et comme ça n'arrivera pas, je ne viendrai pas ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Oh ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Primo : quelqu'un t'invitera forcément ! Dès que tu passes devant la bande de Serdaigle de septième année, c'est limite si leurs langues ne se mettent pas à se dérouler sur le sol ! Et deuzio : de toutes façons tu est obligés d'y aller vu que tu es préfète en chef. »

« Mouais…Je suis d'accord sur le deuzio, mais le primo, c'est surtout que dès que je passe devant la bande de Serdaigle, Lavande ou Parvati est avec moi ou est juste derrière ! »

« Si ça te plait de croire ça… »

« Je pense ce que je veux ! Et je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, pas besoin de tes conseils Ginny ! » lança Hermione avec colère

« Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça ! » répliqua la jeune fille rousse. « Cupidon » dit-elle à la grosse dame qui somnolait malgré les cris des deux jeunes filles.

Ginny s'avança pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Mais elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, se retourna vers Hermione, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et dit :

« Tu sais, mon frère ne sera pas libre très longtemps, il a beaucoup de succès maintenant ! »

Puis elle continua son chemin.

Hermione, perplexe, resta là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Quand la grosse dame lui demanda pour la troisième fois si elle voulait rentrer, Hermione acquiesça en silence, rentra dans la salle des Gryffondors et monta se coucher.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle venait de se disputer pour la première fois avec sa seule vraie amie fille, et qui plus est, à cause d'un stupide bal.

Sa dernière phrase l'avait particulièrement touchée. Oh bien sûr elle le savait. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait remarqué depuis un long moment comment les filles tournaient autour de Ron en poussant des gloussements dignes d'une basse cour. Mais entendre ça de la bouche d'une autre personne qu'elle-même lui faisait mal.

Hermione se mit au lit et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain, elle s'habilla et déjeuna en hâte car elle avait double cours d'arithmancie dès huit heures.

Elle réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour prendre des notes et se promit de demander à Ron de venir avec elle au bal pendant le cours de potion. Elle devait s'y prendre tôt sinon les poules du fan club de Ron la doubleront.

Hermione attendait à présent devant la salle des potions que Slughorn les fasse entrer. Elle discutait avec Parvati afin de faire baisser le stress qu'elle éprouvait, quand elle vit Ron arriver.

Il était incroyablement beau ce matin-là. C'était vraiment un homme maintenant. Tout le prouvait : sa façon de marcher, de parler… Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air d'un homme et d'un enfant en même temps. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée, une manche remontée plus que l'autre, sa cravate dénouée pendait autour de son cou et ses cheveux roux allaient dans tous les sens.

Hermione réussit à se ressaisir et lui sourit en lui faisant signe de la main. Roh Hermione, tu pouvais vraiment pas faire plus stupide comme geste ? se maudit-elle en rentrant dans la salle.

Elle prit place à côté de Ron et les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice après avoir lu la potion du jour. Hermione se lança dans la réalisation de son Polynectar.

Au bout d'un moment elle décida qu'il était temps de parler à Ron. Mais soudain, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Et par n'importe quel regard, le magnifique regard bleu du garçon qu'elle aime.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, se répétant dans sa tête les mots qu'elle devait prononcer : "Ron, tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?". Elle ouvrit la bouche, et constata que ce n'était pas les bons mots qui en étaient sortis :

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oh…euh non. Non, tout va bien » répondit Ron.

Et Hermione regarda à nouveau sa potion, faisant semblant de la continuer. Voilà que maintenant je ne contrôle même plus ce que je dis, pensa Hermione, désemparée, Ron me rend vraiment folle, au propre comme au figuré.

Et ce fut ainsi toute la semaine. Dès qu'elle avait l'occasion de lui parler –ce qui arrivait très peu souvent à cause de leur emploi du temps surchargé et à cause des filles, toutes maisons confondues, qui lui tournaient autour sans arrêt en battant des paupières-, elle lui sortait des banalités.

Mais un jour, elle se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien de l'inviter. Eh oui, car si Ron aussi en avait envie, il l'aurait déjà invité, or Hermione n'avait trouvé ni carte d'invitation, ni mot de la part de Ron. Depuis elle se sentait gênée et triste à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Le dernier soir avant le bal, alors qu'elle était dans la salle commune en train de réviser, elle surprit dans le regard de Ron beaucoup de colère. Elle se sentit tellement déboussolée qu'elle ne vit pas Lavande Brown, chef du fan club de Ron malgré sa place d' "ex petite amie" de ce dernier, s'approcher de lui d'un pas qu'elle voulait sensuel. Celle-ci lui dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait aussi sensuelle :

« Ron, ça te dirait de venir au bal de demain soir avec moi ? »

« Euh…ouais si tu veux. » répondit-il

Lavande émit un des ses gloussements, maintenant devenus célèbres, tandis que Ron lança à Hermione un furtif regard de triomphe.

Le bal ne s'annonçait vraiment pas bien pour Hermione.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'était donc l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le dernier arrive...euh je sais pas quand ! Mais le plus vite possible promis !

Et je vous serai extrèmement reconnaissante de me mettre une petite review ! Merci et + pour la fin de cette fic !


	4. Chapter 4

C'est la fin ! J'avoue, pour une fic de la St Valentin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment terminée dans les temps ! Mais j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre à ce chapitre ! Enfin, ce qui compte c'est que j'ai quand même réussi, et pour tout vous dire, c'est le chapitre que je préfère ! Mais je préfère quand même écrire des one-shot, on fait passer plus d'émotion avec, à mon avis.

Bonne lecture, et encore merci aux reviewers, qui, je l'ai remarqué avec grand plaisir, sont de plus en plus nombreux.

Oh ! et un merci tout particulier à Ade64, qui m'aide à trouver des mots quand je les ai sur le bout de la langue, et pou tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et mes fics ! Bizzz à ma 1ère lectrice !

* * *

Samedi 14 à vingt heures, Ron descendit dans la Grande Salle. Lavande était agrippée à son bras, comme une moule sur son rocher. Rien n'aurait pu la faire lâcher prise : ses ongles acérés étaient enfoncés dans la peau de Ron, et celui-ci se demandait si les traces allaient partir un jour.

Même si sortir avec son ex petite amie ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, Ron devait bien avouer que Lavande était particulièrement sexy ce soir-là, avec sa robe ultra moulante (rouge, bien sûr, pour coller à la tradition). Il commençait à sentir que se débarrasser de Lavande après le bal n'allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas être facile. A l'évidence, elle était encore amoureuse de lui ! Non, finalement non. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de moi, songea Ron, elle s'intéresse à moi pour la mini notoriété que j'ai acquise après la guerre, comme l'année dernière avec le Quidditch.

Bien sûr, Ron ne s'en plaignait pas. Lavande lui avait toujours été ″utile″. Le jeune homme se détestait quand il pensait ça, c'était vraiment cruel comme pensées, mais il devait bien avouer que Lavande lui "sauvait la vie" pour la deuxième fois en deux ans en venant avec lui au bal. En fin de compte, il se servait d'elle.

A peine, eurent-ils mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle, Lavande prit les devants et entraîna Ron sur la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme, égal à lui-même et à ses talents de danseur, était quasi immobile au milieu de la piste, faisant mine d'agiter une ou deux fois les bras. Lavande par contre exécutait une danse endiablée, exposant à tout le monde ses formes.

Ron aperçut Hermione dans un coin de la salle, assise à une table, un peu comme lui au bal de Noël en quatrième année. Il constata satisfait qu'elle ne paraissait pas enchantée d'être là. Ses yeux étaient noirs et lançaient des éclairs, ses mains tripotaient la nappe, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour remettre d'un geste rageur une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ron la trouvait fascinante, tellement belle dans sa robe toute simple, blanche. Il l'imaginait exactement comme ça à leur mariage.

Attends Ron, tu divagues là, se reprit le jeune homme, tu fais la gueule à Hermione, t'as pas oublié quand même !

Pourquoi lui "faisait-il la gueule" au fait ? Parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, alors que lui est désespérément amoureux d'elle et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle ? Vraiment nulle comme raison, il ne peut pas, de toutes façons, la forcer à l'aimer. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller lui parler…

« Ron-Ron… Si on sortait un peu de cette salle ? »

Et sans laisser à Ron le temps de répondre, Lavande l'empoigna et le tira jusque dans le grand hall.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on parle, Ron »

« Si tu veux… »

« On n'a qu'à aller dans la salle de bain des préfets, il ne doit y avoir personne en ce moment »

Lavande poussa la porte et entra, suivie de Ron.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire alors ? »

« Tu vois Ron, je sais que l'an dernier, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé entre nous…Mais je tenais vraiment à toi…D'ailleurs je tiens encore à toi… »

« Euh Lavan… »

« Chut, laisse moi finir. » dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de Ron et en lui posant une main sur la bouche. « Je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas su s'y prendre l'an dernier. Mais à présent, on a grandi…et j'aimerais vraiment reprendre les choses là où on les a laissées… »

En disant ces paroles, elle lui caressait la joue. Puis elle approcha sa bouche et embrassa doucement le cou de Ron. Ses doigts commençaient à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme.

« Non Lavande…arrête s'il te plaît »

« Laisse toi faire » lui chuchota-t-elle

« Je veux pas faire l'amour comme ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant…pas avec toi »

Lavande releva la tête vers lui, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hermione et sa robe blanche. Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter de Lavande et de cette position compromettante.

« Ah, désolée je vois que je dérange. » et elle s'enfuit en claquant la porte.

Ron s'élança à sa poursuite, mais alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, Lavande l'arrêta.

« Attends, une belle fille comme moi t'emmène dans une superbe salle de bain, on est seul, je te propose de faire l'amour, et toi, le seul truc que tu fais est de te lancer à la poursuite d'une fille avec qui tu te disputes sans arrêt, au lieu de déchirer ma robe avec tes dents ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais particulier Ron, ce qui faisait ton charme d'ailleurs. Mais à ce point, c'est trop ! Allez, casse-toi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Lavande »

« La ferme ! Dégage, abruti »

Ron ne répondit rien mais poussa un soupir, et sortit de la salle de bain, à la recherche d'Hermione. Cependant, il eut le temps d'entendre son ex petite amie grogner derrière la porte « Va au diable, sombre crétin ! »

Ron courut au hasard dans le château. Il ne la trouvait pas ! Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache que ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, Ron ne l'avait jamais voulu. Comment la retrouver ? Il vivait dans un monde magique, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de retrouver une personne dans un château !

Ron s'arrêta tout net. En effet, Lavande avait raison : quel crétin ! Quatre ans qu'il dormait dans un dortoir dans lequel il y avait justement une carte de Poudlard, et il n'y avait même pas pensé !

Le jeune homme se précipita dans le dortoir en renversant au passage un groupe de premières années qui s'échangeaient des cartes de chocogrenouilles, fouilla partout et trouva enfin la carte du Maraudeur.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Des centaines de petits points apparurent alors. Ron raya de la liste la Grande Salle : il connaissait Hermione, dès qu'elle était contrariée, elle faisait tout pour s'isoler. Mais pourquoi y'a-t-il autant de monde dans cette école ? rala Ron.

Enfin ! Il trouva le point nommé "Hermione Granger", en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Ron prononça vite fait un « Méfait accompli » et sortit en trombe du dortoir.

OK Hermione voulait être tranquille, mais pourquoi la tour d'astronomie ? La tour la plus haute de Poudlard… Non c'est stupide, elle ne voudrait pas se suicider, encore moins pour Ron. Elle veut juste être seule, Ron, jamais elle ne ferait une bêtise comme ça, pas Hermione, essaya de se rassurer le jeune homme.

Il arriva enfin dans la tour d'astronomie.

« Hermione ? Hermione, t'es là ? »

« Ah ça a été court avec Lav-Lav apparemment… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec Lavande »

« C'est ça…et moi je suis un hippogriffe »

« Salut alors, t'es une amie de Buck ? » dit Ron en souriant

« Ron, je suis pas aveugle…J'ai vu que tu étais sur le point de coucher avec elle, pas la peine de nier… De toutes façons, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'en mêle, tu fais ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux »

« OK, elle voulait qu'on fasse l'amour, mais j'étais en train de la repousser quand tu es arrivée. »

« Bien sûr, tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es venu au bal avec elle juste pour faire deux, trois danses avec elle, et rien de plus ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup le fonctionnement du cerveau masculin, j'avoue, mais à part le sexe, pas grand-chose ne vous motive… »

« Merci de me mettre dans le même sac que les autres… »

« Ah bon, parce que tu es pas différent peut-être ? L'année dernière, tu as eu beaucoup de mal à te débarrasser d'elle, et là, elle arrive la bouche en cœur en te proposant de venir au bal avec elle, et toi tu tombes encore dans le panneau ! Excuse-moi, mais tu avais forcément envie "de te la faire", pour accepter son invitation ! »

« Troisième fois : non je ne voulais PAS coucher avec elle ! Je voulais qu'on en parle, mais apparemment tu n'es pas d'humeur, et j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de t'entendre me traiter de crétin ce soir… Bye »

Ron se retourna et commença à descendre les escaliers.

« Ron, attend… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« D'accord, je te crois…pour Lavande. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu au bal avec elle ? » dit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

« Parce qu'une certaine personne avait, comme qui dirait, "omis de répondre à mon invitation". Et que, me retrouver comme un nul, seul à la soirée, non merci, pas pour moi. »

« JE suis venue seule… »

« C'est pas pareil pour une fille… »

« Epargne moi les répliques machistes, s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu vois, on se dispute encore ! »

« OK, c'est bon, j'arrête. Mais qui est-ce que tu avais invité ? »

« Oh non, c'est le comble ça ! En plus, tu te moques de moi ! Tu le sais très bien qui j'avais invité ! Hermione, j'en serais pas mort si tu m'avais clairement répondu "désolée, Ron, j'ai pas envie d'aller au bal avec toi, je ne te supporte pas, lâche-moi un peu ! " »

Sur ce dernier point, Ron mentait légèrement. Certes, il n'en serait pas mort, dans la mesure que des paroles ne peuvent tuer personne, mais son cœur en aurait pris un sacré coup, jusqu'à tomber en miettes, mais comme ce n'est qu'au sens figuré, oui, il aurait survécu !

« Attends un peu…tu M'as invitée, MOI ? »

« C'est bon, Hermione, tu peux arrêter ta comédie maintenant ! »

« Quoi ma comédie ? Je n'ai rien reçu du tout comme invitation, encore moins de ta part ! »

« Tu rigoles ? Je l'ai bien mise en évidence dans ton sac ! C'est bien le bleu avec la fermeture argentée ? »

« Oui, mais Parvati a le même ! »

« Oh la gar… »

« Ron, ne jure pas s'il te plaît »

« Ouais bref… elle aurait pu te donner l'invitation, il y avait très bien écrit qu'elle t'était adressée ! »

« Je suppose qu'elle a préféré ne pas gâcher la chance de sa copine Lavande de t'avoir pour elle toute seule à ce bal ! Mais tu voulais vraiment que je vienne avec toi ce soir ? »

« Ouais…Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dit oui ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait le contraire ? »

« Disons…parce que tu ne m'aimes pas »

« Mais je t'aime ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

C'était sorti tout seul. Hermione reprit, tremblant de tout son être :

« Tu parles de quelle sorte d'amour exactement ? »

« Je sais pas Hermione, à toi de me le dire. »

« Je…Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'avais l'impression qu'on se rapprochait, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose venait me montrer que rien n'avait changé, voire même que tu t'éloignais de moi, comme hier, avec l'invitation de Lavande. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments, elle lui en avait trop dit cette fois-ci sur ce qu'elle ressentait, pour espérer que Ron prendrait ça pour des paroles d'amitié. Tant qu'à perdre Ron, autant qu'il sache qu'elle l'aime.

« J'ai…j'ai une réponse à ta question, Ron. Je t'aime ça c'est sûr… » Elle tourna la tête vers les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard au loin. « Et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, que c'était de l'amour…et plus vraiment de l'amitié. »

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit ! Hermione scrutait le visage du garçon qui était tout pour elle, cherchant dans ses traits une indication de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment. Mais rien, à part peut-être une légère dose de surprise…

« Ré-réponds-moi Ron, s'il te plaît. Dis quelque chose. Je viens de te dire mon plus grand secret, je viens de mettre mon cœur à nu devant toi, t'as pas le droit de ne rien dire. »

« Hermione, je…je pense pas qu'on peut encore être amis. »

C'était donc ça, sa réponse. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle les essuya avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses joues. Hermione ne voulait pas pleurer pour ça. Elle avait affronté toute la guerre sans une larme, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour un chagrin d'amour.

Oui, sauf que la guerre elle s'y était préparée…Pour Ron, elle pensait être prête à entendre que lui ne partageait pas ses sentiments, mais finalement non. Elle était sûre depuis un long moment que Ron était l'homme de sa vie, mais que ce passe-t-il quand, justement, vous n'êtes pas la femme de la vie de l'homme de la vôtre ?

Dans tous les romans d'amour, c'est forcément réciproque ce genre de choses, mais pas dans la vraie vie, au moins pas dans celle d'Hermione.

Trop tard, une larme coulait sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille.

« Oh non. Non non non, Hermione. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je me suis…mal exprimé, tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Hermione eut envie de le frapper. De quel droit éprouvait-il de la pitié pour elle ? Le seul sentiment qu'elle voulait qu'il ressente pour elle était l'amour. OK, elle n'avait pas réussi, maintenant qu'il la laisse partir, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça !

« Je disais que maintenant, sachant ce que tu ressens réellement pour moi, on n'a plus besoin d'être amis, on peut être…autre chose. »

Ron vit qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard perplexe. Il ajouta, un sourire tendre aux lèvres :

« Hermione, mets-y du tien aussi ! J'essaie de te faire comprendre que moi aussi je t'aime ! Viens là, j'aime pas te voir pleurer, surtout à cause de moi ! »

Il lui prit les mains, et l'attira vers lui, dans le creux de ses bras. La jeune fille enfouit son visage contre le torse de Ron.

« Mmmémoummmmamemmmumoumémamémoi ? »

« Hermione, des fois j'arrive à comprendre ce que tu ressens juste en te regardant, mais je t'avoue que j'ai encore des progrès à faire dans l'art de comprendre tes paroles la tête enfouie dans ma chemise ! » dit Ron en riant.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, en souriant.

« Je te demandais si c'était pour ça que tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ! »

« Parce que je t'aime ? Oui bien sûr. Et pour essayer de te le faire comprendre pendant la soirée. Et, pour répondre à ce que tu disais avant, pas dans l'espoir de coucher avec toi. Enfin, si, bien sûr que j'aimerai mais ça peut attendre. Tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est que je suis avec toi et que tu m'aimes toi aussi ! Au fait merci »

« De ? »

« C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas. J'avais peur de t'avouer ce que je ressens, non attends, j'étais terrorisé même ! »

« Tu sais ce que tu peux faire pour te rattraper ? Faire le deuxième pas. »

« Qui est ? »

« Embrasse-moi, idiot ! »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, mais fut vite arrêtée par les lèvres de Ron qui venaient de se poser délicatement sur les siennes. La jeune fille aurait aimé faire ça toute sa vie, puis songea que oui, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Ron l'aimait, ils ne se quitteraient jamais, elle le savait. Elle était à lui, il était à elle…pour toujours.

A la fin de leur baiser, Hermione frissonna et dit doucement :

« Ron, je sais pas si c'est ton contact qui me fait ça ou si c'est parce qu'on est dehors, en haut d'une tour en plein mois de février et que je porte seulement une robe en coton, mais j'ai froid. Alors si on pouvait rentrer avant que je n'attrape une pneumonie… »

« Oh oui, désolé ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis, Hermione a un jugement beaucoup moins sévère sur la St Valentin et Ron est bien content de connaître cette fête étrange, moldue, certes, mais qui a tout de même quelque chose de magique.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres !

S'il vous plaît, mettez moi une review ! Ca prend pas trop de temps (je vous demande pas un roman), juste un petit mot sur ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
